Last Dance
by natadunn81
Summary: More of the insomniac posting series. Yet another Drabble from my tumblr, ca. 2012. A tribute to Donna Summer, really.


MAY 25, 2012 • 2 NOTES

Samcedes Drabble—Last Dance

Alright, this scenario has been playing in my mind ever since I heard the news of Donna Summer's passing (RIP) and would not leave me until I wrote it down, so…..

((also, please excuse any errors))

"Last Dance"

"Alright, guys, look alive out there! C'mon!"

Santana was helpless to stop the eye-roll she gave their esteemed leader, Finn.

"Does anyone else find this bizarre that Finn-the-rhythmically-challenged-giant is doling out dancing advice?" she asked.

Quinn wrapped an arm around the latina's shoulder, steering her away from the imminent argument, "Santana, you know how Finn likes to motivate and it was his idea to make this performance our wedding gift to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. Besides, we all know Brittany and Mike are really running this rehearsal anyway." The rational blond reasoned.

Santana gave her trademark 'I gives no fucks' face for a moment before shaking her head in mock defeat. She turned to address their recently reunited family, "Alright, alright. New Directions front and center! The sooner we get these steps down, the sooner we can get to Breadstixx!"

Sam couldn't be bothered by the commotion going on around him. He cupped a hand over his right ear to block out the noise as he spoke into his cell phone.

"No, babe. I understand. It's just… I…was looking forward to seeing you this weekend. I …just miss you so damn much."

He sighed softly as he took in the response on the other end of the line, his chest tightening as he tried to keep his voice even. It had now been two months since he last shared the same space as his girlfriend. Mercedes' obligations in California had come knocking sooner than expected. They enjoyed a wonderful summer together, their love growing stronger with each passing day; Sam accompanied Mercedes to California to do some recording and even perform at small venues and Mercedes would accompany Sam to Kentucky to visit the Evans brood on several occasions during the summer. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. Since that time. She'd relocated to the West Coast to begin her fall courses and focus on her music career.

The couple was still going strong but only so much can be accomplished via texts and Skype. The impending Schuester-Pillsbury nuptials provided them the perfect opportunity to reunite and Sam had been counting down the days. Naturally, he was crushed when he received the news the night before that his beloved wouldn't be able to return this weekend due to performance obligations. He ended the call with a promise to call her later that evening, his demeanor looking as deflated as he felt. It seemed lately that fate had other plans for them, none of which including spending time together.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Mike asked his dejected looking friend, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Sam swallowed thickly before replying, deciding that he wouldn't allow his current state be the cause of any further tension amongst his friends. It truly was good to see them all again, practicing and joking around as if no time at all had passed since their family unit had separated. He put on a brave mask before facing his friend.

"Yeah. I'm great."

Saturday, November 18, 2012

Lima Country Club–Reception Hall

"…and all I could think was 'Who does this poor, misguided, vest-wearing man think he is to tell me that Gucci was essentially the same as Prada?" Kurt quipped into the mike. eliciting laughter from the crowd gathered at the lavish reception hall. "But, seriously, it warms my heart beyond comprehension to see that true love is very much alive and kicking. And that's what I see when I see Mr. Schue and Ms—excuse me, MRS. Schuester— together. Congrats, again!" Kurt ended his toast, his eyes never leaving a certain perfectly coifed brunette male wearing an adorable bow tie.

"Ah, thanks, Kurt," his step-brother intoned as he received the microphone. "I'll never forget the first time I met Mr. Schue…."

Sam had checked out of the party around him for the third time that day. He was silently willing the time to pass so that he and the rest of the New Directions could give the Schuester's their wedding gift and he could get the hell out of there to deal with his emotions.

"So… You're just gonna spend the whole night pouting into your glass of coke, huh?" Santana's voice startled him with it sudden nearness.

Geez, Sam though, was this girl part ninja or what?

"I'm fine, Santana. Thanks for asking." he replied sarcastically.

Santana quirked a finely manicured eyebrow in his directions, "Look, we're all bummed Mercedes couldn't make it in time for the wedding, but that doesn't give you the right to sprinkle us all with your salty-ass attitude."

Sam clenched his jaw in an effort to quell the urge to tell her to back off. Man, he really was on edge about this situation.

"You're absolutely right, Santana. So right, in fact, that I don't deserve to be a little pissed that my girlfriend– the love of my life– can't seem to keep a promise she made not only to me, but to Mr. Schue–"

Santana turned on him so quickly, he was stunned into silence. "Pause. Look, I know you're pissed, frustrated, or whatever. But you DO NOT say shit like that about Mercedes. She wanted to be here with us—with you– more than anything. It's not her fault that she has other obligations. Obligations, I might add, that she wouldn't that she wouldn't have if it wasn't for a certain YouTube video." The side-eye she gave him was beyond severe. It was practically reaching def-con proportions. He had no idea how many night she has spent consoling a sobbing Mercedes over the last two months as she lamented her fears of growing apart from Sam while in LA.

Thoroughly chastised and embarrassed for allowing his frustration to get the better of him, Sam gave an apologetic look.

"You're right and I'm an ass. It's just…the separation this time around sucks so hard because I know she still loves me and feels torn when she had to decide between her dream and spending time with me."

Santana sympathized with the blond, seeing the sadness in his eyes as he ducked his head. She remembered all too well the pain of leaving someone you love. Thankfully, she and Brittany weren't ever apart for very long thanks to her frequent flyer miles from New York City to Lima, Ohio. She gave him an encouraging pat on the back as she heard Finn wrap up his speech, her cue to get in place.

"Alright, Sam. Let's rock this party."

Sam mentally kicked himself for his failure to hide his disappointment in how the weekend turned out. He'd made up his mind to sneak out during the girls' performance. No need in bringing everyone else down, right? Mr. Schue would understand.

Oo-oo-ooh, ooh, ooh….

Oo-oo-ooh, ooh, ooh….

Sam's head snapped to attention as he heard the beautiful intro. His eyes scanned the crowd for its owner, knowing that familiar soprano belonged to one and only one person. His eyes met hers across the room as she appeared from a side hallway, her voice loud, strong, and clear.

Last dance

Last dance for love

Yes, it's my last chance

For romance tonight

I I need you by me

Beside me, to guide me

To hold me, to scold me

'Cause when I'm bad

I'm so, so bad.

Although she sang for the newly-married couple, she missed their gasps of surprise at her arrival because she was focused on the green-eyed boy that held her heart. She' made her way to the center of the room, surrounded by her girls. Santana's grin was infectious as she watched her friend slip into her performance, singing to and for one person only. She may be a snarky bitch, but she loved a good love story.

So let's dance the last dance

Let's dance the last dance

Let's dance this last dance tonight

Last dance

Last dance for love

Yes, it's my last chance

For romance tonight

Oh-ho, I need you by me

Beside me, to guide me

To hold me, to scold me

'Cause when I'm bad

I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance…..

Sam, like the rest of the onlookers around him, was mesmerized by the girls' performance, Mercedes' performance in particular. She looked radiant in her lemon yellow bandage wrap dress, matching the bridesmaids dresses and complementing his charcoal suit to perfection. As their performance neared an end, he and several others had been pulled onto the designated dance floor to dance along to the lively rendition of the Donna Summer classic. Unsurprisingly, his arms found themselves wrapped around his beautiful girl as she crooned the last few notes of the song, her eyes never leaving his.

…So let's dance the last dance tonight….


End file.
